Too Much Blood
by Delena-gleek-freak
Summary: What do you do if your best friend is dying? What would happen if they turned into a monster? Would you repair your friendship? Sam/Rachel in chapter 2    Should I make the whole glee club? Thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Too Much Blood**

**Summary: What do you do if your best friend is dying? What would happen if they turned into a monster? Would you repair your friendship? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Although it would be awesome! :P**

**Sorry, my Beta deserted me halfway through this story, so I apologize for any typos…**

"Hi Santana, for our multi-media project, do you want to sing "popular" by Wicked?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"That sounds awesome," Santana said tiredly, "Can we practice tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Of course but… why?"

Santana didn't think of an explanation, instead she just blurted out "IM GOING TO A DENTIST APPOINTMENT!"

"You and I both know that your teeth are perfect," the short diva said, "What's wrong?"

It's hard to lie to Rachel, she's pushy and persistent, and she is my best friend (other than Brittany of course.) Santana thought, dazed.

"I have to get to class!" The tall cheerio said.

"Sant-"Rachel said as she got cut off.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mr. Figgins the principle asked.

"Uhh yeah," Rachel said distracted.

Why would Santana lie to me? Sure she's mean and roud but she would never lie to me unless it's important. I HAVE to get to the bottom if this. Rachel thought.

_Glee club _

"Where is Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you care troll?" Quinn asked with a confident smirk.

"She left early… why?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"As you know, due to last practice, Santana and I are still friends… annnd Santana wouldn't tell me why she's busy on Wednesday." It was Monday.

__Monday Night_

Santana had arrived at Rachel's home. She looked horrible, tangles in her hair, dark circles in her eyes, and dirty clothing.

Something is definitely wrong; I have to find out what it is. That could be hard… oh wait no it won't, I am Rachel Berry… I can get whatever I want… I am very persuasive when I want to be. Rachel thought.

"Santana… what is wrong?"

"You don't want to know."

"Santana, of course I want to know, we're friends, best friends… you can tell me anything," Rachel said with a lump in her thought.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I can't tell you."

"Yes you can, I need to know what it is so I can help you."

"This is something you can't help."

"Please tell me I need to know."

"I am going to die," Santana said whispered a tear rolled down her cheek, "I going to die," Santana said. Quietly, tears started pouring from Santana's shiny brown eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know; I was at a party," Santana said, "and then when I think about what happened next, it comes up blank. Then I remember waking up, my neck hurting, I put my hand up to it, and blood. I looked all around me and I was in a pool of blood, my blood. I couldn't get up, and I passed out. I was lucky enough that my mom came home and found me. She said that I would be fine and to just go take a nap."

"Well how do you know you're going to die?"

"I know that the amount of blood I lost would've killed me," Santana moved her hair to show Rachel her wound.

"It's still bleeding."

"I know."

_Glee club_

"Come on Santana, tell them." Rachel whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Okay Rachel, you win, Mr. Shuester?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to say."

"Go ahead," Santana walked up in front of the class.

"As many of you know, I'm healthy and young, but that's just the outside. I might die in a matter of days." Santana said, "I'm sorry for all I've done to you all." Everyone took a gasp at the unexpected apology.

"Can you help me with my homework? It's about dead people and pretty soon you'll be dead too." Brittany spoke.

"How did this happen?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's understandable."

Suddenly, Santana collapsed and Rachel ran up to Santana.

"Santana!" everyone said at different times.

"Go to the nurse, call 911, hurry," the teacher commanded the kids of New Directions.

_E.R._

"Do you think she'll be okay Dr. Mitchel?" Rachel asked the doctor.

"Well she's lost A LOT of blood, and we are not sure if she'll make it."

"Oh my Streisand! She can't die, I won't let her!" Rachel exclaimed. "Can I stay with her?"

"Of course you can sweetie," the doctor walked out of the door.

"Santana, can you hear me?" Rachel asked.

_How could this happen? Santana's only 17 and she going to die? That doesn't seem right. She's not going to die, I won't let her! _Rachel thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

_E.R. 1 hour later_

_What is that rustling? _ Rachel thought. _Is Santana up and about? _Her eyes popped open only to see that Santana's hospital bed was empty.

"Santana? Where are you," Rachel said, while she heard a hiss coming from behind her.

"Santana, there you ar-"Rachel said turning around, finding the tall brunette cheerleader.

"Hi Rach,"

"Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asked relieved that her best friend was alive, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Santana hissed then plunged her newly grown ivory fangs into Rachel's creamy soft neck. Rachel screamed as loud as she could while her limbs were kicking and hitting Santana. The pain of the bite was terrible; Rachel went limp as Santana retracted her bloody fangs.

"What have I done?" Santana as she started crying. "Along with Brittany, Rachel was my only friend."

Her instincts were telling her to run away but she couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel's close to lifeless body.

"What do I do?" Rachel was dying fast.

Suddenly she heard her phone ring and looked at the caller I.D.

_ "Unknown number"_

Santana answered her phone, "If you want your friend back, feed her your blood." Santana tried to reply but she heard the phone click end, she did what the mysterious voice said and fed Rachel her blood.

"What happened?" Rachel said scared. "You bit me, how could you?"

"Rachel I-"Rachel cut Santana.

"NO! No no no. Vampires do NOT exist. This is just a stupid joke played by Finn or Puck or something." Rachel started mumbling to herself, running out of the door.

"NO you will NOT leave." Santana ran to Rachel in a second and found out she had cool Vamp speed.

"What are you?"

"I, I don't know, but I think I am a-"Rachel cut her off AGAIN.

"No, vampires do not exist, I am leaving."

"Rachel, I am sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please do not leave."

"Just, just, good night."

"NO you are Not leaving," Santana said, "You will forget I sucked your blood and forget about vampires." Santana said not knowing she was using yet again another vamp. Power: mind control. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," Rachel said dazed, "I will forget."

Santana used her vamp speed to get into bed before Rachel came out of her trance. "Rachel, come here."

"Santana how are you?"

"Can you get a nurse?"

"Sure I will be right back," Rachel finally left the room.

"Huh, it's so dark," Santana muttered, reaching out for the curtains.

Santana screamed when the beam of sunlight touched her hand. Santana quickly closed the curtain and took a deep breath looking at her black, blistery hand healing. At that moment Santana heard footsteps and Rachel's voice outside the door, Santana ran to the hospital bed.

"What is it Santana?" Liza the doctor asked.

"When can I leave?" Santana demanded.

"Tonight, Rachel volunteered to drive you home."

"Thank-you Doctor Liza."

_Night time_

Rachel was watching T.V. at her beloved house when she saw blurs circling her, she got pinned on the chair with so much weight the chair collapsed. Rachel grabbed a wooden leg from that chair for protection. The creature tried to bite Rachel as she drew her "stake" up to the creatures heart, before she did so, she looked up and saw the one and only Santana Lopez. "Santana what are you doi-" Santana bit Rachel and Rachel screamed. Santana finally realized that the petite girl she was biting was Rachel. She quicly stopped biting her best friend and tried fed her her blood. The small singer didn't wake up.

_15 Minutes later_

Santana had fled away from Rachel's house. A couple minutes after Rachel woke up with long sharp fangs inside her mouth, her gums hurt,, lights hurt her eyes and she was hungry. Someone knoc ked on the door and in came Tina, "Hi Rachel," Rachel ran up to her and bit her friends neck. Seconds later she dropped Tina's body on the brand new white carpet, and went out to find her friend Santana Lopez.

_30 Minutes Later_

Rachel walked into Santana's house and found a sobbing Santana on her bed. "Hello Santana," Rachel said with a smirk.


	2. Author's note

Sorry for not updating, I have had lots of school work, MSP'S, also volleyball. Don't worry, I will update soon! Thanks for your patience!


	3. The confession

**A/N: Sorry for the super looooong wait, I had sports, MSP, and homework I will try to update more often! Thanks, enjoy.**

**I do not own glee, I am not even close to owning it!**

**SPOV**

"Rachel, what happened?I-I thought you were dead" I asked.

"You turned me," Rachel kept on smirking.

"But I fed you my blood and you didn't wake up!"

"I don't know, all I know is I am starving!" She gestured to her stomach.

Oh my god, Rachel is alive! This is the best thing ever! I should get her food…

How am I going to tell her that I love her? Santana thought.

"We should get you a willing donor, Glee club perhaps?" Santana said.

"Sure how bout Finn?" Rachel asked.

"No, Tina?"

"Puck."

"N-" before Santana could finish, Rachel already finished her phone call.

"He will be here in a sec."

"Rachel, I have to tell you something," Santana paused for a minute.

"For gods sake, just SPIT it out!"

"Rachel…" Santana took a deep breath "I love you."

"Uhhh, I don't know what to say,"

"Tell me you feel the same,"

"I-uh before I make rash decisions, can I eat?"

"Uh sure?"

RPOV

It was very awkward waiting for puck after the big confession. What felt like days, were only minutes, after 15 minutes, he walked through Santana's door. Rachel ran up to him and gave him a big peck on the lips. She quikly pulled him to the couch and plopped down, she started kissing him and trailing them to his neck. Once there, she bites hard on his artery. After a couple minutes she reatreated.

"Glad your finnaly finished," Santana smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This," Santana picked Puck up and threw him across the room.

"What the crap is that for?"

"Basically me telling you my feelings and spitting it back in my face!" Santana said codly, "Now, use compulsion to see if he loves you and YOU pick which person, me OR that."

"Noah Puckerman, do you love me?" Rachel said softly, "Answer yes or no,"

"Yes,"


	4. Author's note again

So here's the thing, I only had 2 reviews so I will probably make my story 1 more chapter,


	5. The end

"Yes," Rachel turned to Santana, while she motioned Santana to come here.

"You know, you can't use compulsion on a vampire," Santana said.

"Well, tell me from your heart."

"I love you."

"I've made my desison."

"Who?" Santana and puck said at the same time.

"Santana,"

**The end.**

A/N Reviews? Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll write a chapter or two. Thoughts? Oh and sorry for the super long wait.


End file.
